Synlet one shot Buddy's steamy dreams come true
by Aggressively Hospitable
Summary: This is a Synlet oneshot that I wrote for a friend of mine and it got a little out of hand. But I thought people might enjoy the steamy version as well as the clean one which I will also post- you decide.


"Buddy- when was the last time you cleaned this office? Seriously there's like- what- an inch and a half of dust on some of this stuff?" Violet asked, scraping the dust off of a short bookshelf and looking over at the messy stacks of blueprints and drawings.

"It is not that bad- it just needs... a little dusting." Buddy halfheartedly argued, not really looking up from his desk- still drawing very precise lines on a blueprint.

"I don't understand it- you have everything else in the house completely organized and always neat and perfectly clean- like your closet for instance except for this room..."

"So are you saying I'm a walking contradiction...or what?"

"No...well...sort of, it's just confusing that's all." Violet said as she sat in a chair and continued to look about the room.

"Well if it bothers you so much you could dust it for me." Buddy suggested with an amusing smile as he looked over at her over his shoulder. Violet just narrowed her eyes and shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. That just caused Buddy's smile to widen and grow, then he winked at her and went back to his drawing. Violet couldn't help the smirk that snuck its way onto her face. She sighed and got up and left the room, coming back a moment later with a couple dusting wipes and an actual duster. Buddy turned to her when she came back in and was surprised that she actually was going to dust in here.

"I was actually kind of joking but if you insist..." Buddy said gesturing to her. She just shot him a look and went back to dusting. He just put his hands up in defeat and went back to the desk again.

After a few moments Violet had finished dusting which it really wasn't that bad to begin with- and turned her attention to the messy stacks of paper that lay about the room. She noticed there seemed to be a pattern to the drawings and blueprints as they were put into the stacks. Most she recognized as actual things he had invented and made himself. Then she noticed two stacks in particular. One stack seemed to be things he hadn't built yet, but the designs were seemingly exotic, some were outlandish and others just seemed unearthly.

Buddy looked up and saw her looking at the sketches and drawings of that particular stack which was actually right next to him.

"Ah- I see you found my dream stack.." He said rather casually.

"Dream stack?" Violet asked, looking from the drawings in her hands to her husband with a questioning look.

"Yeah, sometimes I have these crazy dreams and when I wake up I just have to draw what I see to try to make sense of it all."

"But they're your dreams, they aren't supposed to make sense." Violet said matter-of-factly.

"Well maybe this is a nice difference between me and you." Buddy offered.

"Yes because heaven forbid there is anything in your world that you don't understand." Violet teased.

"No, there's lot's of things I don't understand- like you for instance or that dish that your mother insists is a casserole." Buddy replied and recoiled, knowing that the next moment he was going to get a good hit in the arm. Instead Violet pinched and tugged at his ear.

"Ow." Buddy said rubbing his poor ear.

"That's not nice, you jerk." Violet said rather coolly, still looking at more pictures of the stack before re-stacking them neatly and turning to the other stack that had a picture of a beach on it.

"Where's this?" She asked, changing the subject and showing the picture to Buddy.

"A beach in Mexico- I saw it on a travel show and it looked nice."

"So you drew a picture of it?" Violet asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Sure, why not." Buddy shrugged. Sitting back in his chair and watching his wife rifle through more pictures then his face changed as he remembered exactly which pictures where in that particular pile.

"Why don't we uh...take a break?" Buddy offered, trying to casually coax his wife away from the pile before she rooted her feet and gasped. Buddy recoiled again, knowing exactly what had caused the gasp without even having to look. He grimaced and turned slowly to the picture she held up.

"What the...is this?" Violet demanded pushing the picture into his chest and hands. He looked down at the picture and looked back up at her. It was a drawing he had done of her in lingerie she didn't have..yet.

"What? It's a picture of you." He tried to explain.

"This looks like a drawing of an actual photograph- you know how I feel about those kinds of pictures."

"But I swear I haven't taken any pictures." Buddy said, holding his hands and the picture in them- up in defeat.

"Then how can you explain the detail of this?" Violet argued, taking the picture from his grasp and pointing to it.

"I have a great memory." Buddy explained. Which he really did, if she looked even a little deeper she would find dozens if not hundreds of pictures of her that he had drawn from memory. Then he actually realized that that would be a great way to prove it.

"See look." Buddy continued and dug into the pile and pulled out a good dozen and a half other drawings of her that he had done over time.

"You remember that time at the park when you swore that squirrel was following us?" Buddy said handing his wife another picture- it was a drawing of the two of them sitting on the bench in the park trying to give that squirrel in question a cracker.

"I didn't have a camera then..." Buddy tried to convince her. She looked at the two and compared them. He was right, he did have a great memory- even for tiny details. She narrowed her eyes at the pictures then looked back up at him.

"So is this your memory stack then?" She asked.

"Memory, fantasy..." He replied, bobbing his head a little.

"Well that explains what I'm wearing in this one then." Then she looked over at the stack again and looked at the picture that was now showing. It was a picture of her and Buddy if they were in their 70's or something. She half smiled at it and picked it up.

"So this is...?" She looked at him to explain the picture.

"Us- when we're older- I told you I wanted to grow old with you didn't I?" Buddy said, hoping that would make her forget about the other picture she apparently didn't approve of.

"How old are we supposed to be in this?" She asked looking back at the picture.

"I don't know..our seventies maybe?"

"How come you gave me more wrinkles than yourself?" Violet asked, narrowing her eyes again but the smirk on her lips instilled a slight worry and confusion into Buddy's heart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I thought I gave myself more wrinkles, more deeper ones anyway." Buddy tried to explain.

"Huh, ok..." Violet said, looking at the picture again before smiling softly and putting it down. Then took the other picture- folded it into a small square and put it in her pocket.

"Wha...what are you doing?" Buddy asked gesturing to her movements. She just looked up at him and smiled deviously.

"I got to go and pick up some milk, we're almost out." She replied before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and walking out of the room.

"Oh no you don't." He replied, following her to the front closet as she put on a jacket and grabbed her purse.

"What?" She asked, looking at him as she reached for the door.

"You're going out and getting some kind of revenge is what you're doing." He said- pointing to her.

"Maybe- see you in a little bit- love ya babe, bye." She said with a wink as she left.

"Bye..." Buddy said with a bit of worry. Buddy started wondering exactly how much that little drawing was going to cost him, literally. It's not that she was that vindictive but he still worried.

"Well at least she didn't find the 'bad one'." He tried to assure himself. Of course if she had found that one- she would have blown a gasket considering her reaction to the one that was now neatly folded into her back pocket. Speaking of which- he went back to his office and searched for that 'bad one' as if it was a nuclear secret. He sighed a sigh of relief when he found it but didn't know what to do with it. He went to a safe that he rarely used and put it in there then tidied up the stack like she had done to the others and left the room. He went to the kitchen to get a drink before slumping onto the couch. There was nothing he could do while she was gone. So he turned on the TV to try and distract himself.

Violet was now on a mission. She knew full well that she didn't have anything even remotely close to what was in the picture...for now. That was something she could rectify. Granted once she realized the truth behind the picture, she had been flattered that he thought about her like that. She went to a couple of places and searched for something that looked like what was in the picture itself. She even took it out and compared it her reflection in the mirror. She actually was enjoying this. She finally found it, she couldn't believe it. It was nearly identical to the piece in the picture. She smiled at her victory and promptly bought it along with a few others that she liked and stopped at a grocery store on the way back home to actually pick up some milk and other groceries.

She drove back home and hid the 'fun stuff' in a grocery bag as to not tip Buddy off. She went back into the house and Buddy got up off the couch and looked at her a bit worried- then looked down at what she was carrying with a bit of skepticism.

"Do you need me to help you with bringing stuff in?" He bravely asked.

"No- this is everything." Violet said with a warm smile and walked to the kitchen.

"Really?" Buddy asked surprised.

"Really." Violet answered from the kitchen as she slyly stuffed the fun stuff into her jacket and put away the groceries.

"So what's for dinner then?" Buddy asked, walking into the kitchen and leaning onto a counter.

"Um, let me think about that one." Violet replied, putting the last things away and then walked passed him and went to the bathroom and shut the door. She pulled her treasures out and began to get dressed. She put on some more makeup to match the picture and looked into the mirror with pride. She threw on a robe and peaked her head out of the door and down the hall where she could see Buddy sitting on the couch. She smirked and strode and rather strutted toward her husband. She stood in front of him, blocking his view to the TV and opened her robe and couldn't help the huge smile that came to the look of utter shock and awe on her husbands face as it turned to giddiness.

"Wow..." Was the only intelligible thing he could come up with to say as she sauntered over to him and straddled him on the couch.

"Was this what you imagined?" She asked in her silky smooth tone which she knew full well what it did to him.

"WAY, WAY better babe." He answered as he leaned forward to claim her mouth with his then slid his arms around her and lifted both of them off the couch while she wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to keep his mouth occupied. Once in the bedroom he settled them down on the bed then pulled away for a moment and asked.

"So if I were to draw a picture of you in a sports car- would you make that happen too?"

"Oh..." Violet said as she laid her head back and sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes. Buddy just chuckled and continued to kiss his wife. He always was a bit of a stinker anyway wasn't he?


End file.
